Harry Potter und der flamende Falke
by lil-natch
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt in Harrys 6. Jahr in Hogwards und hat für ihn, seinen beiden Freunden, den Orden des Phönix und auch Voldemort einige Überraschungen parat [Kap. 4 is on]
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Handlungsorte und was sonst noch so in den Büchern der J.K.Rowling vorkommt gehört ihr und ich verdiene damit kein Geld. Der Rest gehört mir!!  
  
Prolog  
  
Die Sommerferien würden nur noch knapp zweieinhalb Wochen dauern und Harry hatte wieder einen Grund sich zu freuen. Ja so waren Freien bei den Dursleys, eben nie ganz ein Zuckerschlecken.  
  
Er der Junge der Lebte, Held der Zaubererwelt! Beides Dinge die diesen Dursleys recht egal waren. Erstens das er lebte war für sie schon schlimm genug, war sie ihm aber auch bei jeder Gelegenheit zeigt. Tja, und Punkt zwei er war ein Zauberer. Was für diese Leute deren Welt aus gepflegten Vorgärten und, was noch wichtiger war, ja nicht auffallen, bestand.  
  
Mal von diesen Muggeln abgesehen, gab es noch ein paar andere Gründe, warum er sich nicht wie ein normaler Junge auf die Freien freuten konnte.  
  
Sein letztes Schuljahr nagte doch sehr an ihm. Jedoch machte ihm es auch wieder klar, wer nun das war, was er als Familie bezeichnen würde.  
  
Ach ja und da war noch Hogwards, was bis zum vierten Schuljahr doch eigentlich sein zu hause war. Aber jetzt??  
  
Dank Fugde und dem Tagespropheten war Harry, er, der Junge der Überlebte eben nur ein Junge der alles tat um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Sogar der Zaubererwelt vorzugaukeln Voldemort, der Zauberer, der die Welt in Schrecken und Angst versetzt hatte, wäre zurückgekommen. Obwohl doch jedes Kind wusste das er Tot war!  
  
Zu Harrys verdrießen glaubten das auch noch viele, zu viele.  
  
Und dann war da noch die DA. Dumbledores Armee. Diese zeigte ihm zwar, dass nicht alle so dumm waren und ihm trotzdem glaubten, aber was sagte das schon über diese Menschen, nein Kinder aus!  
  
Hatten sie überhaupt eine Ahnung was es bedeutet Voldemort gegenüber zu stehen? Nein! Allerdings hoffte er auch irgendwie das sie es nicht mussten.  
  
Ach ja! Dumbledore durfte er ja nicht vergessen.  
  
Harry zischte bei dem Gedanken an den größten Zauberer dieser Zeiten. Konnte er diesem Mann je wieder ganz vertrauen?  
  
Harry spürte plötzlich wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte. Denn jedes mal wenn er an Dumbledore dachte, dann sah er seinen Paten vor sich.  
  
„Sirius."Murmelte Harry.  
  
Immer wieder sah er die Bilder vor sich, wie Sirius durch den Vorhang viel und starb. Jedes mal wenn er die Augen schloss, wenn er träumte und wenn er versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Dann begann Harry sich selbst die Schuld dafür zu geben. Hätte es in Okklumentik... Snape! Harrys Blicke verfinsterten sich. Ja Snape war ein guter Schuldiger, ein sehr Guter sogar. Und ja er hasste diesen Bastard von der ersten Zaubertränkestunde an. Aber gleichzeitig wusste er auch dass diese übergroße Fledermaus keine Schuld an Sirius tot hatte.  
  
Wenn Dumbledore ihn von Anfang an eingeweiht hätte. Ja Dumbledore! Ein zweiter guter Schuldiger. Sirius könnte noch leben.  
  
Aber genauso gut könnte er noch leben, wenn der Junge der Überlebte hat, ja wenn er es geschafft hätte Voldemort aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Wenn er Okkulmentik gelernt hätte.  
  
Harry Potter! Ein dritter guter Schuldiger.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein es hatte keinen Sinn darüber zu grübeln.  
  
Sirius war tot! Und er musste damit klar kommen. Genauso wie er sich auch bewusst war das sein Patenonkel es nicht gewollt hatte das er sich schuldig fühlte. Das er so litt wie er es die letzten Wochen tat.  
  
Harry schaute auf denn Kalender der an der Wand hing. Er betrachtet die Kreutze die den Juli und die erste Hälfte des Augustes zierten.  
  
Schlagartig wurde er sich wieder bewusst dass das einzige Highlight dieses Sommers sein Geburtstag war.  
  
Er hatte einen vom Orden und damit von Dumbledore höchstpersönlich genehmigten Urlaub von denn Dursleys erhalten.  
  
Er durfte das Wochenende auf das sein Geburtstag viel im Fuchsbau verbringen. An diesen drei Tagen schaffte er es nicht an Sirius zu denken.  
  
Ja es war ein richtiger Urlaub! Fred und George sorgten schon dafür.  
  
Nun, bei dieser Gelegenheit lernte er noch ein neues Mitglied der Familie Weasley kennen.  
  
Tristan Parsifal Rivendel.  
  
Eine seltsame Mischung aus Malfoy und Weasley. Fred und George Weasley wohlgemerkt! Was einen so merkwürdigen Charakter doch recht gut beschrieb.  
  
Auf der einen Seite war er ziemlich Arrogant. In seinen teuren Klamotten, geschmirgelt und gestriegelt.  
  
Er was tatsächlich Harrys erster Gedanke, als er ihn sah, er sein ein Malfoy.  
  
Aber manchmal täuscht der erste Eindruck.  
  
Ich hoffe es gefällt. Nun dies ist meine erste FF. Bei der der Anfang (die ersten 11 Seiten auf weißem Papier mit Bleistift geschrieben) in einem Cafe entstand. Aber keine Sorge, es wird nicht immer so trübe, das hier sind schließlich erst die ersten zwo Seiten der Klatte.  
  
Gruß und Kuss  
  
Lil'Natch 


	2. Urlaubserlaubnis

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Handlungsorte und was sonst noch so in den Büchern der J.K.Rowling vorkommt gehört ihr und ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

Der Rest gehört mir!!

Kapitel eins

Urlaubsgenehmigung

Harry war ziemlich aufgeregt und sogar etwas gut gelaunt, was ihm auch ein Snape nicht vermiesen konnte.

Dumbledore selbstpersönlich schickte ihm eine Eule mit der Nachricht dass er das Wochenende seines Geburtstages bei den Weasley verbringen dürfte. Einziger Wehrmutstropfen: Snape würde ihn dann gegen neun Uhr morgen abholen.

„Nicht zur Vordertür Junge! Ich will nicht dass deine Sippschaft vor meinem Haus noch von den Nachbarn gesehen wird."

Meine sein Onkel als er ihn fragte ob er das Wochenende bei seinen Freunden verbringen durfte. Nun und er Währtete dies als ein ja.

Harry spurtete in sein Zimmer um Dumbledore seine Antwort zu schreiben.

_Werter Dumbledore,_

_Onkel Vernon hat mir erlaubt das besagte Wochenende_

_zu den Weasleys zu fahren._

_Jedoch bat er, dass Professor Snape doch zur_

_Hintertür kommen möchte._

_Hochachtungsvoll _

_Harry Potter_

Er lass sich seine Antwort noch ein paar Mal durch. „Ein bisschen förmlich..."murmelte er vor sich hin. „was soll's."

Harry rief die Eule die ihm den Brief brachte und band seine Antwort an ihr Bein. „Bring ihn zu Dumbledore."

Und schon machte er sich auf den Weg. Hedwig hingegen schuhute ein weinig beleidigt, weil statt ihrer die den anderen Vogel nahm. „Beim nächsten mal."Sagte er verzeihend, reichte ihr einen Eulenkeks und krauelte zärtlich ihren Nacken.

Als Harry sich in Bett legte fragte er sich ob Dumbledore vielleicht etwas verletzt sein könnte. Jedoch kurt nach dem er diesen Gedanken auftat verdrängte er ihn auch schon mit der Aufsicht auf einen fröhlichen Geburtstag.

Nachdem auch der letzte monotone Tag bei den Dursleys vergangen war erwachte Harry mit der Erkenntnis, dass Freitag war auf.

Harry schaute durch das Fenster und sah wie die Sonne in sein Zimmer lächelte und er lächelte zurückt. _Ein guter Start in den Tag _dachte sich Harry. Jedoch verfinsterte sich seine Mine als er sich erinnerte wer ihn heute abholen würde. „Snape!" grummelte Harry.

_Nein! Junge lass dir von dem nicht die Laune vermiesen! _

Wieder schaute er aus dem Fenster und die Sonne startete einen zweiten Versuch ihn an zulächeln. Er lächelte erneut zurück.

„Nein, lass ich nicht!"

Ruckartig sprang Harry aus dem Bett, was für sein Gehirn ein bisschen zu schnell war. Ihm wurde schwindelig und er sah ein paar Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen. Also setzte er sich kurz wieder auf sein Bett und wartete bis alles vorbei war. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad.

Er hatte ungefähr eine Woche lang nicht mehr geduscht, oder doch zwei? Er war sich da nicht so ganz sicher, aber dem Geruch unter seinen Achseln zu urteilen könnten es wohl zwei gewesen sein.

Der Blick in den Spiegel war auch nicht gerade ermutigend. Er sah ein blasses hageres Gesicht und auf seinem Kopf klebte fettiges schwarzes Haar. „Urg!"

Bei diesem Anblick musste er wieder an seinen verhassten Tränkemeister denken, wobei er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. _Nein Harry! Nicht! _Verzweifelt suchte er nach etwas positiven und kam dabei auf die Sonne, die derweil breit grinsend in sein Zimmer schien. _Jupp! Ab unter die Dusche! _Und sie tat ihm wirklich gut.

Als er fertig war zog er sich ein paar frische Klamotten an und machte sich auf denn Weg in die Küche.

Tante Petunia war bereits dabei das Frühstück vorzubereiten. „Da bis du ja endlich! Dann kannst du ja gleich weitermachen!"befahl sie und Harry gehorchte prompt.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Onkel Vernon und _Dudiwutz, _wie ihn Petunia liebevoll begrüßte, sich einfanden. Das Frühstück war aufgetischt und Harry begann auf seinem Toast rum zu kauen.

„Ich hoffe dass du deiner Sippschaft gesagt hast, dass sie zur Hintertür kommen sollen!"„Ja Sir!."Gab Harry leise zurück.

Irgendwie hoffte er Snape würde diese Anweisung ignorieren. „Gut!" schnaubte Vernon und wendete sich wieder seiner Zeitung zu.

Nach dem Harry abgewaschen hatte beschloss er auf sein Zimmer zu gehen und seine Sachen zu hohlen damit um dann in der Küche zu warten. Schließlich wollte er seine Leibgarde nicht verpassen.

_Ha! Snape umgangen! Nein!... _Er schüttelte sich. Schaute dann aus dem Fenster seines Zimmers. Es schien ihm als ob die Sonne nur für ihn eine kleine freche Wolke beiseite schob um ihn wieder anlächeln zu können. Was er ihr auch dankte.

Nachdem er seinen Rucksack genommen hatte öffnete er Hedwigs Käfig und setzte sie auf die Fensterbank. „Wir sehen uns im Fuchsbau."Die Eule schuhute verstehend und machte sich auf den Weg.

Harry stellte seine Sachen neben der Hintertür ab und setzte sich. Laute Küchenuhr war es Viertel von Neun, es konnte also nicht mehr lange dauern. Doch leider erschienen ihn diese fünfzehn Minuten wie eine Ewigkeit.

Doch dann war es endlich so weit und siehe da es klingelte an der Vordertür.


	3. Ein Snape im Schafspelz

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Handlungsorte und was sonst noch so in den Büchern der J.K.Rowling vorkommt gehört ihr und ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

Der Rest gehört mir!!

_Öhmm Rewies..._

_Mylanka – echt, scheint das wirklich so? Na dann... :o}_

_Minni – Ne Late Macchiato Überdosis... Ob die Kapitel allerdings länger werden kann ich noch nicht versprechen. Mit der Hand geschrieben sieht das immer mehr aus, als es tatsächlich ist._

_Kissmouse – Würde Snape jemals eine Anweisung von Harry Potter – Dem Jungen der lebt - nicht folge leisten? Nein, natürlich nicht...  
  
All - Bitte nich' hau'n, aber Tristan ist erst im nächsten Kapitel dran... Achso und sorry ich habe eine Schwäche für die guten alten Kastensätze. räusper _

Kapitel 2

Ein Snape im Schafspelz

In dieser Hinsicht war auf Snape verlass. Innerlich machte Harry einen Sprung, auch wenn er wusste, dass er es am Ende noch bereuen würde.

Tante Petunia warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu als sie an ihm vorbeihuschte um die Haustür zu öffnen.

Harry, der wusste dass es Snape war, hatte jedoch nicht das Bedürfnis ihr schnell zu folgen. Was sich auch als gute Idee herausstellte. Denn Onkel Vernon schnitt ihn, als dieser aus dem Wohnzimmer stürmte, mit hoch rotem Kopf, um dem Kerl vor der Tür klar zu machen das er es nicht wollte, das Typen wie er an der Vordertür klingelten.

Vernon schaffte es direkt neben seiner Frau zum stehen zu kommen als sie die Tür öffnete.

Es verschlug ihnen die Sprache.

Konnte dass ein Zauberer sein?

Der Mann der vor ihnen stand wirkte eher wie ein Vertreter. Obwohl er keinen Koffer bei sich hatte, in dem seine Ware hätte sein können.

Vor ihnen stand ein Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug mit dunkelblauem Hemd und einer Schwarzen Krawatte. Dazu trug er schwarze gepflegte und wahrscheinlich teure Schuhe wie Vernon glaubte. Sein raben-schwarzes Haar war kurz geschnitten.

Petunia hingegen kam nicht dazu seine Kleidung ausführlich zu mustern. Sie verfiel ganz in der Betrachtung des Gesichtes. Der blasse Teint und die Hackennase gaben ihm ein dominantes und aristokratisches Aussehen. Dann waren da noch diese stechenden schwarzen Augen.

Sie bemerkte nicht das sie ihn schon eine Ewigkeit anstarrte und auch nicht das ihre Wangen rot und heiß wurden.

Harry hatte seine Schwierigkeiten sich an den Beiden vorbeizudrängen. Doch als er es schaffte stockte ihm der Atem.

Das war nicht das was er erwartet hatte. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Mein Name ist Professor Snape und ich bin hier um Harry Potter abzuholen." Sprach er mit einer kalten Stimme die Vernon sofort Respekt einflößte.

Es vergingen wiederum ein paar Minuten bis Snape es satt hatte von diesen Muggeln angestarrt zu werden und er die Stille durchbrach.

„Ist irgendwas?"fragte er, diesmal mit einem herablassenden Unterton.

„N-n-nein." Stotterte Vernon der erst jetzt merkte dass er ihn immer noch anstarrte.

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen um den Jungen zu rufen als er ihn schon draußen neben der Tür stehen sah.

„Da!" Zeigte Vernon mit dem Finger auf Harry.

„Das sehe ich. Darf ich ihn nun mitnehmen?"Knurrte Snape, der langsam wütend wurde.

„J-j-ja sicher. Wieso nicht."Brachte nun auch Petunia hervor.

„Danke."

Snape drehte sich wärend er das sagte um und wollte gerade gehen als sein Blick auf Harry fiel.

„Machen sie den Mund zu Potter! Und kommen sie endlich, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!"Jetzt begann Snape zu Fauchen und für Harry war es ein sicheres Zeichen zu parieren.

Harry hatte alle Mühe dem Tränkemeister Hogwarts zu folgen. Jedoch bot ihn dieser einen Anblick, den er so schnell nicht vergessen würde.

Er fragte sich aber auch wie lange sein Onkel und seine Tante wohl noch an der Tür standen. Er würde es nie erfahren.

Snape führte ihn an eine abgelegene Stelle im nahe gelegenen Park. Dort angekommen schaute er sich um.

Harry vermutete das sein Lehrer überprüfen wollte ob sie auch je nicht beobachtet werden.

Dann holte dieser etwas aus der Innentasche seines Blazers und reichte es Harry.

Es war eine Socke die noch dazu rot gelb gestreift war.

„Was?"

„Strengen sie ihren Grips an Potter! Oder sind sie wirklich so dumm wie ich glaube?"

„Portschlüssel." War alles was Harry hervorbrachte.

„Sieh einer an, er kann doch denken."sagte Snape etwas genervt.

Harry ergriff die Socke, von der er sich sicher war das sie Dumbledore gehörte.

Snape hingegen schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und fing an zu zählen. „Drei..., zwei..., eins!"

Harry spürte das bekannte Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel und alles um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen. Als es endlich aufhörte fand Snape und er sich auf einem Feldweg. Dieser war auf der einen Seite mit Bäumen Gesäumt und auf der Anderen lag ein Kornfeld.

Harry fragte sich gerade wo sie waren als ihm Snape abermals anfauchte „Kommen sie Potte. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit für sie und wir müssen noch zwei Meilen laufen!"

„Warum ..."Stotterte Harry nicht sicher wie er seine Frage formulieren sollte.

„weil Dumbledore das Haus der Weasleys mit einem Schutzzauber belegt hat. Dieser macht es unmöglich Portschlüssel in einem Umkreis von zwei Meilen zu benutzen. Auch funktioniert das Apparieren in dieser Zone nicht."

„..."

Snape wendete sich von Harry ab und ging los. Harry folgte ihm.

Nach einer weil wurde Harry jedoch sehr Neugierig was seinen Lehrer betraf.

„Pro... Professor darf ich sie was Fragen?"

„Das war bereits eine Frage. Und sollt es sie Interessieren wieso ich aussehe wie ein Muggel, das geht sie nicht an. Ach ja, unterlassen sie es mich anzusprechen, ich habe keine Lust darauf mich mit ihnen zu Unterhalten!"

Jetzt war es Harry der langsam wütend wurde.

_Bleib ruhig Harry! Bleib ruhig Harry! _Sagte er zu sich selbst.

Er fing an sich abzulenken ihn den er sich die Gegen anschaute. Langsam kam sie ihn auch bekannt vor.

Er erinnerte sich an dem Sommer an dem die Quidditch Meisterschaft war.

Es geschahen so wundersame aber auch schreckliche Dinge. Harry hielt es aber für besser sich an den schönen Sachen, die er erlebte festzuhalten.

Irgendwann fing er jedoch an den Rücken seines Lehrers zu mustern.

_Wieso dieser Aufzug Snape? Wieso?_

Er wäre fast in ihn hineingelaufen, weil dieser plötzlich stoppte.

„Wir sind da."

Es hat keinen Sinn mich zu fragen: Wieso hat Snape denn einen Anzug an?

Ich werde es nicht verraten. Wäre eh doof wenn ich es machen würde. Weil es wird in dieser Geschichte nicht geklärt... wwuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrhhhhaaaarrrrrrrrhhhhhhhaaaaarrrrrr!


	4. Schicksalsspiele

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Handlungsorte und was sonst noch so in den Büchern der J.K.Rowling vorkommt gehört ihr und ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

Der Rest gehört mir!!

Kapitel 3

Schicksalsspiele

Er schaute aus dem Fenster und betrachtete den Park, der zu seinem Anwesen gehörte. Bitter war es für ihn. Diesen Herbst würden die Bäume wieder ein Feuerwerk an Farben aufbringen. Rot, gelb, ocker in allen nur denkbaren Nuancen.

Die Küste New England war dafür bekannt. Indian Summer wurde es genannt. Seine Frau liebte diese Zeit des Jahres. „Es sieht aus als ob sie aus Feuer wären."Sagte sie einst.

Schmerzlich erinnerte er sich an seine Hochzeit. Ein warmer Oktobertag. Sie wollte unbedingt im Pavillon am See heiraten. Oh sie war so wunderschön.

Ihr langes goldenes Haar wurde zärtlich vom Wind zum tanzen gebracht. Ihr weißes Kleid, das sie trug, schmiegte sich an sie, als wäre es ein Teil von ihr. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten und strahlten ihn nur so vor Freude an. Ihre roten Lippen verlangten nur danach geküsst zu werden.

Er wendete sich vom Fenster ab und ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich in den bequemen Lederstuhl. Er nahm ein Bild zur Hand das seine Frau zeigte. Sie lächelte ihn an und winkte ihm zu.

Als er das Foto machte trug sie ein Kind unter dem Herzen und war so unendlich glücklich. Damals war ihm das Ausmaß nicht bewusst. Er schwelgte auf Wolken. Er wollte es nicht war haben. Doch nun...

Die Tür öffnete sich.

Er blickte auf von dem Bild das soviel Freude und Schmerz barg und betrachtete den, der das Zimmer betrat.

Beide nickten sich zur Begrüßung zu, aber keiner sagte was. Der Andere ging zu einem Schrank und holte aus diesem zwei Gläser und eine Karaffe heraus. Dann ging er zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Er füllte die beiden Gläser und reichte ihm eins.

Ein trauerndes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum.

„Dorian?" durchbrach er die Stille als er seinen Gast ansprach. „Juliane hätte heute Geburtstag."„Ich weiß."Antwortete er betrübt. Dorian nippte an seinem Glas. „Niemand hätte sie retten können. Du darfst dir daran keine Schuld geben. Es war ihre Entscheidung. Wir haben alles versucht."

Wieder betrachtet er das Bild seiner Frau. Die einst so lebensfröhlich war. Voller Energie. Und dann. Er musste mit ansehen wie die Freude wich. Diese Frau die einst wirkte wie ein gemalter Engel, war am Ende ihrer Tage nicht mal ein Schatten ihrer selbst.

Er schaute von dem Bild auf zu Dorian. „Wieso? Woran ist sie zerbrochen? Ich verstehe es nicht. Es hat was mit meinem Sohn zu tun. Soviel ist mir klar. Aber wie? Was ist passiert?"

„Nein. Dein Sohn ist nicht der Urheber, falls du das glaubst."„ Ach was, das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich weiß das er keine Schuld an dem trägt was mit ihr geschah. Aber ich verstehe nicht was mit ihr passierte."

„Sie wusste um die Bedeutung dieses Kindes. Das er ein wichtiger Schlüssel war. Und ihr war auch klar das..."Dorian nippte wieder an seinem Glas. „Das?"hackte er nach. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir erklären soll."

Er stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum um sich dann vor Dorian nieder zu knien.

„Bitte Dorian. Du hast es mir damals nicht erklären wollen. Wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, hast du gesagt. Jetzt ist er da. Ich habe dir meine Frau geopfert und jetzt..."er stockte und kämpfte mit aller kraft dagegen an nicht zu weinen. „Und jetzt habe ich dir meinen Sohn geopfert. Habe ich es nicht wenigstens verdient zu erfahren was mit ihr passiert ist."

„Du hast mir deine Frau nicht geopfert. Das war ganz alleine ihre Entscheidung. Ich habe es verhindern wollen, aber sie konnte nicht anders."Er leerte sein Glas und stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Auch wenn ich der Auslöser war. Es musste so kommen. Sie sagte das sie es tun müsse und das sie es wusste nach dem ich ihr erzählte wie ich _Ihm _und seinem _Exstingúere _entkam."

Er drehte sich um und betrachtete den Mann der immer noch auf dem Boden Kniete. „Du weißt was deine Frau, dein Sohn und ich sind. Du weißt auch das ein normaler Todesfluch und nicht tötet. Aber dieser..."

Er stand auf und ging hinüber zu Dorian „Er löscht euer Lebensfeuer."„Ja. Verstehst du sie musste es tun. Die Macht eines einzelnen von uns reicht nicht aus um ihn zu brechen, aber die zweier. Wenn Voldemort ihm gegenübersteht wird Tristan diese Macht haben und er wird noch etwas haben."„Was?"„Die Liebe seiner Mutter. Sie hat sie ihm tief in die Seele gebrannt."

Tristans Vater setzte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl. „Sie hat also ihre Macht auf ihn Übertragen?"„Ja."„All die Jahre?"„Sie konnte es nur langsam tun, denn ansonsten hätte es Tristan nur noch mehr geschadet."

„Er hat sehr unter ihrem Verfall gelitten und noch viel mehr unter ihrem Tod."„Ich weiß Aurelius, aber er hat es verstanden. Er kennt seine Bedeutung in diesem Spiel."„Spiel? Du nennst es ein Spiel?"

Dorian lachte bitter auf. „Ja es ist ein Spiel mein Freund. Ein für uns alle unfaires Spiel, ins rollen gebracht vom Schicksal das alle unsere Wege bestimmt."

Aurelius nahm sein Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. „Unfair, ja das trifft es. Ist es fair die Verantwortung für eine Welt auf den Schultern eines Kindes abzuladen?"

Dorian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein es ist nicht ein Kind, mein Freund. Es sind mehrere. So viele müssen leiden, so viele mussten leiden. Wer weiß schon wie viele es sein werden wenn es zu Ende ist. Aurelius auch wenn du es mir nicht glauben magst, aber diese Last liegt nicht auf den Schultern deines Sohnes. Er ist nur ein Garant, der sicherstellen soll, das der, dessen Aufgabe dies ist, sein Ziel auch lebend erreicht."

„Gibt es den keinen anderen Weg?"„Ich fürchte nicht."„Stellst du ihm die Bruderschaft zur Seite?"„Nein, tut mir leid." „Wieso? Soll er das alles allein durchstehen?" „Wir wissen beide das er es muss und auch das er es schaffen wird." „Das kann mich nur leider nicht ruhig schlafen lassen."„Ich weiß, wir werden ein Auge auf ihn werfen, aber ihm nicht helfen. Kontakte zu uns sind für ihn und seine Aufgabe zu gefährlich."

Aurelius wollte das alles nicht, aber nun waren alle Würfel ins rollen gebracht. „Ihr werdet also vor Ort sein?"„Ja, auch wenn wir uns, wenn es geht, nicht öffentlich zeigen. Glaub mir bitte, dein Sohn ist der Sache gewachsen. Ich habe die letzten Jahre mit bestem Wissen und Gewissen dafür gesorgt."

„Ja, du warst ihm ein guter Freund und Lehrer."Aurelius nahm die Karaffe und Dorians Glas und füllte dieses und sein eigenes.

„Ich bete darum, dass mein Vertrauen in dich gerechtfertigt war, auch wenn ich es nicht sollte."

...................................................

„Wir sind da."

Snape klopfte an der Tür und es dauerte nicht lange bis Mrs Weasley ihm diese öffnete.

„Hallo Professor!"begrüßte sie ihn freundlich.

„Hallo Harry! Komm her mein Junge lass dich ansehen. Du bist ein bisschen mager."Sie begann dann den Jungen zu umarmen was Snape missmutig beobachtet.

„Chrm, chrm!"Snape räusperte sich um dieses Trauerspiel schnellens zu beenden. Harry war ihm dafür sogar dankbar. „Oh kommt doch rein."

„Ich habe gerade das Frühstück fertig, möchten sie auch etwas Professor?"Fragte sie freundlich. Aber dieser lehnte ab. „Tee?"„Nein."„Kaffe?"„Nein!"„Kakao?" „Nein!" antwortete er nun etwas, durch diese Freundlichkeit genervt. „Nein. Ich möchte nur wissen wann ich Mr. Potter wieder Abholen soll."

„Oh, natürlich, sicher sind sie sehr beschäftigt."„Ja das bin ich. Also wann?"

Harry hörte den Beiden nicht zu, denn er fand in dieser Küche, die ihm doch so vertraut war, etwas das er noch nicht kannte.

Am Tisch saß ein Junge. Von dem er fast vermutete das er ein Malfoy sein könnte wenn das hier nicht der Fuchsbau wäre.

Sein Haar war beinahe so hell wie das von Draco. Er trug ein schwarzes Seidenhemd das maßgeschneidert wirkte. Seine Haut war ähnlich blass wie seine eigene. Er war ihn ein Buch vertieft und es schien als ob er sie nicht bemerkte oder gar ignorierte.

Mrs Weasley schaute an Snape vorbei und sah wie Harry ihren Gast musterte. Dann lächelte sie.

Snape der etwas verwirrt durch das Verhalten seines Gegenübers war drehte sich um und auch sein Blick fiel auf den unbekannten Jungen der am Tisch saß.

_Kann das sein? Ein Malfoy im Haus dieser Weasleys? _Fragte sich Snape.

„Darf ich vorstellen. Tristan Parsifal Rivendel."Sagte Mrs Weasley freudestrahlend.

Der Junge, der seinen Namen hörte Blickte auf. Dabei schaute er direkt in Harrys Augen.

Harry bekam jedoch eine Gänsehaut. Die Augen dieses Jungen waren so unendlich grün, wie ein Wald in dem man sich mit Leichtigkeit verirren konnte.

Er merkte wie ihn dieser Junge musterte jedoch ohne sich anzumerken zu lassen, was er wohl für einen Eindruck von ihm hatte.

„Tristan das ist Harry. Harry Potter."

Harry erwartete einen erstaunten Ausdruck von Tristan. Aber nichts der gleichen geschah. Er nickte nur und sagte gleichgültig „ Hallo Harry."

„Und das hier wird in diesem Schuljahr dein Lehrer für Zaubertränke sein. Das ist Professor Severus Snape."

Tristan war von Snape genauso unbeeindruckt wie von Harry. Er musterte ihn von untern nach oben und sah ihm direkt an.

Snape lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. _Diese Augen! _ Snape wusste nicht wieso, aber sie jagten ihm Angst ein und dennoch kamen sie ihm auch bekannt vor. Wenn dieser Junge im kommenden Schuljahr nach Hogwards gehen würde musste er ihn unbedingt ihm Auge behalten. Er war ihm nicht geheuer.

„Es freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Professor Snape."Sagte er in einem unnatürlich freundlichen Ton der er nur zu gut von Lucius Malfoy kannte.

Mrs. Weasley die merkte dass die Beiden genauso von diesem Jungen fasziniert waren wie sie es war, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal sah, unterbrach das schweigen.

„Tristan würdest du bitte den Anderen bescheid sagen das das Frühstückfertig ist?"

Tristan richtet seinen Blick nur auf sie. Dann lächelte er, was Snape noch mehr schockte, denn es war ein warmes, freundlich und vor allem ehrliches lächeln.

Er klappte sein Buch zusammen und sagte „Sicher Tante Molly!"Dann stand er auf.

Harry bemerkte dass er ziemlich groß und schlank war. Nicht hager, nein nur schlank und es fehlten nur fünf sechs Zentimeter und er wäre so groß wie Snape.

Auch diesen erstaunte der Köperbau dieses Jungen, von dem er unmöglich sagen konnte wie alte er war.

Tristan wollte sich gerade auf den weg machen als man das Trampel vieler Füße hören konnte. Was für ihn ein Zeichen war das er sich wieder seinem Buch widmen konnte, was er dann auch prompt tat.

Harry drehte sich um den da standen plötzlich 4 Weasleys, die es gerade so schafften zu stehen zu kommen und die alle den Mund auf machten und ihn eigentlich begrüßen wollten.

Jedoch erstarrten Ginny, Ron, Fred und George zu selben Zeit als sie ihren, teils ehemaligen, Tränkemeister sahen.

Snape hingegen war dadurch nur noch mehr genervt war drehte sich wieder zu Mrs Weasley um. „Also wann soll ich Mr. nun abholen?"sprach er ohne sich auch nur die Mühe zu geben seine Genervtheit zu verbergen.

„Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen."Antwortete diese, den Tonfall Snapes ignorierend.

„Wie wäre es mit 18 Uhr am Sonntag?"„ Gut."Sagte Snape, drehte sich auf der Stelle um und verließ eilig das Haus.

Mrs. Weasley schüttelte über dieses Verhalten nur den Kopf. Ihre Kinder hingen schauten den Mann noch immer verwundet hinterher.

..........................................................

So hier ist erstmal Schluss für Heute. Ich hoffe dass ich nicht zuviel verraten habe. Und auch das es noch immer interessant ist.

Gruß und Kuss

Lil'Natch


End file.
